


It's been so long

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: A request for reaper and reader reuniting.





	

You stood, looking over the night skyline.

The fighting was done for the day, and you were weary. You leaned against the wall of a broken building, rubbing the bridge of your nose.

It had been so many years since you felt anything but drained after a battle.

It had been years since you had felt anything, really.

You had taken to vigilante work, like Jack had. Only you were trying to track someone specific down.

You were so close, your grim determination during every fight got you one step closer.

You didn’t know what you would do once you found him, but you needed to find him.

You let yourself slowly slide down into a sitting position, exhausted. You tilted your head back, closing your eyes as you tried to imagine his face again.

It had been so long, but you could still conjure up those breathtaking brown eyes, that one sole curl that rested just off center of his forehead. The way his mouth curved when he smiled at you.

God, your chest tightened thinking about him. You put a hand up, pressing against your heart, trying to keep what little remained intact.

You didn’t have long to hurt over your memory. The sound of metal footsteps reached your ears, bringing you back to the present.

Dragging yourself to standing, you readied your pistol.

They weren’t very good at keeping quiet. If they were trying to sneak up on you, they were failing.

You pressed your back against the wall, your breathing slowing down as you waited for whoever it was to come around the corner.

What you weren’t expecting was the sudden cold against your hips when the footsteps paused for a moment.

“Is it really you?” His voice was gravelly, not quite like you remembered. But the touch was so familiar.

You turned your face to look behind you. You’re met with the white mask.

“Gabe?” You whispered softly, arms dropping down, shocked he had found you instead of the other way around.

“Y/n… it is you… God, I’ve missed you…” His hands tighten on your hips, not used to the sudden rush of emotions.

You looked so tired, but not any worse for wear.

His voice was so much deeper, and you could feel the vibrations through your whole body with him this close.

“G-Gabe?” Your hand came up to touch the mask. You had heard stories… terrible stories.

He brought one clawed hand up, slowly removing his mask. He was concentrating so hard, trying to show you the best version of his face that he had.

He was scared you’d turn away, that you wouldn’t want him anymore. That you wouldn’t want this monster.

You turned around completely, looking up into the face you remembered, only… a little paler, and scarred.

“I’ve been looking for you…” You whisper softly, tears pricking your eyes.

You hadn’t known if you had been looking out of anger, hate, or something else. Now that you’d found him, all you wanted to do was cry and hold onto him.

“I don’t care about the stories, Gabe… You disappeared, and I just wanted to find you…” Your hands were on either side of his face, and he was losing some concentration. The face was slipping.

“I don’t care what you think you’ve turned into… you’re still my Gabe.” You brushed a feather like kiss against his jaw, wanting to just lose yourself in him.

He still smelled like what you remembered. A dark, heady scent that filled your nose and made you weak kneed.

“You don’t care if I’m a monster?” His voice was a little more distorted.

You looked up into his face, which was now a harsher version of what he had shown you.

“No… as long as you still want me, I don’t care what you look like.” Your fingers slid up the side of his face to hold the back of his head, and tangle in his hair.

You barely heard the low growl before he picked you up and pressed you into the wall.

“I’ve missed you for so long, I’ve never stopped wanting you!” His mouth found your neck, while he ground himself against you.

A soft moan was the only response you were able to give, wrapping your legs against his waist. It felt so good, so right. Just like old times.

His claws drug themselves over you clothes, shredding them to ribbons without leaving so much as a scratch on your skin.

He growled hungrily as he leaned back to appreciate your bare skin showing through the ribbons that used to be your shirt.

“So beautiful, and all mine.” He kissed your neck. “Mine.” And your chin. “Mine.” And your mouth. “Mine.”


End file.
